Jacquelyn And The Generals
by Parachutingkitten
Summary: Pre season 8 fic about Ultra Violet, her sisters, Mr. E, and the unlikely relationships that form all while Harumi is looking for generals to recruit.


"Are you really thinking of joining that freak show? Seems like they might get you killed."

"Well, what other choice do I have? I don't exactly have a steady gig at the moment."

My sisters bickered in the kitchen like every morning, as I slowly ate my cereal, watching to see which one of them would storm out of the room this time. Typical morning for the May sisters. There had been more bickering lately though, because of some big offer Violet got from a pretty serious employer. She wants to take it, mainly just to build up her reputation. She has it in her head that she's going to be one of Ninjago's greatest villains or something. Started calling herself 'Ultra Violet'. Monika is older, and therefore the most responsible of the three of us, so of course she's trying to convince Violet not to step too far out of her depth. And I'm the youngest, so I don't know or care what Violet should do. I just wish she'd hurry up and make a decision already so I don't have to hear about it anymore.

"Violet, You haven't been doing this as long as I have. If you really think you can handle working on a full-on-evil-magical-resurrection gig, be my guest, but I kinda doubt it." Monika popped an orange slice into her mouth.

"You're just jealous The Quiet One asked me."

Monika rolled her eyes, still chewing.

"Look, it's not that big a deal. It's like every other job I've ever done. Find the things, bring them together, punch some would be heros and get paid. It's not complicated."

"I don't know. You might get the attention of the ninja on this one. From what I hear, it's pretty large scale." Monika leaned back on the counter, tossing another wedge into her mouth.

"So what, I'll have to punch a little harder," Violet shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you have a few months before this whole thing gets rolling. You might want to see if it crashes and burns before jumping into it."

"With something this big, you have to get in on the ground floor. Right?"

Monika stopped, tilting her head, and giving Violet a hard stare.

"I'm right. You know I'm right. Aren't I right Jacquelyn?"

Both pairs of eyes turned to me as I swallowed my last bite of chocolate puffs. "Look, you guys haven't let me do _anything_ in the last-"

"Okay! Sure."

"You really going to play that card?"

"Well, you guys look at me like I'm supposed to know!" I stood up.

"I just needed you to back me up on this one!" Violet complained. "I didn't mean to start up the whole Jacquelyn pity train!"

"You know what?" I ignored her. "Unlike you losers, I actually have plans today-"

"What, you and your little vandalism buddies going to get milkshakes or something?" Violet mocked.

"You say milkshakes like they're a _bad_ thing." I threw my spoon at her, her reflexes catching it before it could hit her.

"What, you going to do some jaywalking on your way over?"

"I'm leaving." I shoved my bowl off the table, heading for the door, but I didn't make it out before hearing one last dig.

"Have fun shoplifting candy bars!"

I slammed the door behind me, kicking a few rocks on my way to my meet up. It was true, I had a gang of vandalist buddies, and yes, we did frequently drink milkshakes together, but I don't really see the harm in liking milkshakes. We met on top of an abandoned Borg factory at the edge of town - never finnished getting built. There were maybe two dozen of us. We didn't really have a name for ourselves or anything, but it was a fun crowd.

Once you got to the building, you had to go inside, find the hidden latter, and climb it to the roof, where you had to knock the passcode to pass the final door. A few of us were usually there at any given time, so this system seemed pretty full proof at keeping out intruders - and yet, once I got to the top there was one person I didn't recognize. Among the many faces of my friends, a strange black figure sat in the corner, quietly watching them. He wore a biker helmet, covering his face, only his eerie red eyes shining through the mask.

"Jacquelyn!" Roxie grabbed my arm, and my attention, laughing at something I hadn't heard. "What's up! Your sisters kick you out again?"

"I left. Couldn't stand their voices anymore," I rolled my eyes.

"Your sister still on about that crazy big gig?" She whispered. She's the only one I had told about it. Technically I wasn't even supposed to know about it.

"It's all they talk about," I groaned.

"So, what's new Jax? You've been off the roof for almost 10 hours!" Braden laughed, as I gave him a light shove.

"Ha. ha." I mocked. "But I leave for half a day and suddenly there's new people on the roof!" I lowered my voice. "Who is that guy?"

All our eyes turned to the strange figure in the corner.

"No one really knows," Roxie started. "He knew the code to get in, and he's just been sitting there."

"He seems pretty chill though," Braden shrugged, taking a sip of his soda. I glared at him, knocking the bottom of his can.

"Seems pretty chill… How'd he find out the code?" I asked Roxie.

"I don't know, but I've got my money on Jimmy. He can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him."

"I wonder what he wants," I sighed.

It was then that the mysterious new visitor looked over at us. Over at me. Something was off about him. He didn't seem entirely... present. But the longer we looked at each other, the more normal it seemed. In a strange way, his eyes entranced me. He was… blank. He wasn't here to hurt us or help us or… anything. _So why was he here? _

"I'm gonna go talk to him."


End file.
